<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favorite Person by AimAim94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796098">Favorite Person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94'>AimAim94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter overhears some negative things about Tony Stark and he definitely has an opinion about this. He just doesn't expect that opinion to come out so...Honest.</p><p>*Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Sony.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favorite Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's only Tuesday. I just want to put that out there. It feels like it should be at least Friday!</p><p>Anyhow I wrote this short Fic today because I had some extra time to just breathe and be and yeah...I hope you love it. 💜</p><p>Random Fact about me: I like to call myself a reformed people pleaser, but that's a battle that I continue to fight. *Don't worry about what other people think* *Just be yourself.* *You are responsible for you and no one else.* It's just a bunch of thoughts like those ones over and over and over again until you start to believe them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter walked into SI to find Mr. Stark who had told him he’d pick him up but then he hadn’t shown up. It wasn’t like him to forget about Peter since they’d started hanging out weekly in the lab. He normally sent Happy though so maybe he’d forgotten that he had told Happy and Peter that he’d pick him up instead since Peter had an early release. </p><p>Peter figured he had just gotten distracted and forgotten him. He had gone to the tower first only to have Friday inform him that Mr. Stark was at SI with Pepper. Peter quickly scanned his ID badge that Pepper had given him grateful for her thoughtfulness.</p><p>He made his way to the 18th floor where Pepper and Mr. Stark’s office were located. He saw them in the conference room down the hall. Peter didn’t mean to listen in to the conversation. He really didn't. The problem with this was that his ears picked up on more than he wanted them to and he heard every word the man was saying to Mr. Stark.</p><p>“I don’t understand why you remain on the board. You rarely show up for meetings because you’re irresponsible. Now you want to leave early because you’d rather do anything but help this company succeed!” The man was practically in Mr. Stark’s face.</p><p>Peter was surprised that Mr. Stark’s response was so calm, “I really don’t have a lot of time to argue. I’m already late.”</p><p>“Well you do what you want and you don’t care about anyone else in the process so just go!” Another woman said.</p><p>“Your father was right about you. You’ll never amount to anything.” Another gentleman at the end of the table said.</p><p>Peter stormed into the room without thinking, “None of you know anything about him!” </p><p>“And you are?” A man who had yet to speak while Peter had been on the 18th floor asked.</p><p>“Peter!” Tony held up a hand to stop him.</p><p>“No. I’d like to hear what he has to say.” Pepper said and smiled encouragingly.</p><p>“As I was saying. You don’t know him if you believe that he will never amount to anything. You don’t know him if you think he isn’t concerned about the success of the company. You don’t know him if you think anything negative about him because—“</p><p>“—Son.” A man cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Not your SON and I am not finished.” Peter told him firmly before continuing, “BECAUSE Tony Stark is the best person in the world and my favorite hands down. Who else would see potential in a teenager who so many others have overlooked?”</p><p>“Son with all due respect you can’t understand what we’re talking about.” </p><p>“I understand very well. You’re insulting my dad!” Peter turned in shock to see Mr. Starks reaction. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He’d been caught up in his emotions.</p><p>“I thought you were an orphan he was helping.” A woman said clearly puzzled.</p><p>“I-I mean…It’s complicated.” Peter stuttered.</p><p>“What’s complicated? You said he’s your dad? Was that true or false?” </p><p>Peter knew where this was going. They were going to discredit one thing he said in order to try to discredit the whole. He didn’t know how to fix this though.</p><p>“Peter’s my kid. We’re leaving. Good day!” Tony stood up taking control and motioned for Peter to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>Once they made it to the tower Peter puttered around in the lab quietly for a while. He didn’t really know what to say. He knew Mr. Stark had only claimed him because he didn’t want him to feel bad about what those vulture would say if he said he’d misspoke, but he wished it had been the truth. He wished that Mr. Stark could be his dad.</p><p>“You’re being weird.” Mr. Stark told him finally.</p><p>“I’m being weird? I’m just sitting here doing my work.” Peter frowned.</p><p>“Right…I repeat…WEIRD.” Tony nodded.</p><p>“How is that weird?” </p><p>“What do you do when you get here every day?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Use the bathroom. I normally really need to pee.” Peter answered honestly.</p><p>“Didn’t need to know that. What do you do after that?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Do you want a play by play? That could get weird. Are you trying to make sure I wash my hands? I do, I swear!” </p><p>“Peter. This isn’t about washing hands although that does bring me some peace. What do you do when you come to the lab?” </p><p>“I set my stuff down and I see what you’re working on.” Peter shrugged.</p><p>“AND?”</p><p>“AND I try to be very helpful.” </p><p>“You’re killing me!” </p><p>I’m not trying to kill you! Just tell me the answer!” Peter pleaded.</p><p>“You come in here and you talk my ear off for hours. You have endless amounts of energy and you have been quiet and withdrawn today and thus earning the title of being weird.” Tony explained.</p><p>“You always ask me to quiet down.”</p><p>“I didn’t know I would hate it though!” </p><p>“Sorry. I’ll do better.” Peter went back to work.</p><p>A few minutes of quiet later Tony threw down the screw driver he was working with and said, “That’s it. I’m done!” Tony walked out of the lab.</p><p>Peter dropped his stuff and followed after him, “Mr. Stark. I don’t understand. Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong?” </p><p>Tony turned around to look at the confused teenager now in his living room having followed him out of the lab, “No. It’s because you’re being weird. I know why too.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You heard what those people said and now you don’t want me to mentor you.” Tony admitted his fear.</p><p>“Why would I have argued with them then?” Peter pointed out.</p><p>“Because you’re a nice person! Now you don’t know how to let me down gently. It’s fine. You don’t have to stay.” Tony shrugged like he didn’t care, but if the kid really left it may kill him.</p><p>“I’m not being weird because of what they said.” Peter told him.</p><p>“Then what is it?” Tony asked.</p><p>“I’m being weird because of what I said.” Peter admitted.</p><p>“That I’m your favorite person? We both know that.” </p><p>“A bit later in the conversation.” Peter sighed.</p><p>“Oh.” Tony said.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“It’s fine if you don’t want me to act as your father figure. I get it, Kid. NO hard feelings.” Tony walked to the kitchen to get coffee to give Peter some space and that way Peter wouldn’t see the hurt in his eyes.</p><p>“Mr. Stark. It’s just that…Well I don’t know how to say this.” Peter sat down at the island.</p><p>Tony waited the kid out this time.</p><p>“It’s that I do want you to be my dad. I was embarrassed that I said that aloud in a room full of snooty board members and well you and Pepper.” </p><p>“Snooty board members, huh?” Tony teased. </p><p>“Sorry. That was rude. Don’t tell Aunt May!” Peter begged.</p><p>“I suppose you get a pass since Pepper and I weren’t lumped in with them per say.” Tony came to sit down next to him sipping from his hot coffee.</p><p>“So now what?” Peter asked feeling self conscious over their talk.</p><p>“Honestly, Pete. I’ve been calling you my kid for months when talking to Pepper and Rhodey. It’s no big deal. And you’re also my favorite person.” Tony gave him a side hug.</p><p>“HEY!” Pepper said coming into the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I hope you loved this short story! </p><p>THANK YOU FOR READING!</p><p>COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!</p><p>KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!</p><p>LOVE YOU 3000!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>